The Tale Of Black Licorice: Decoded
by Vanellope von Schweetz
Summary: When a virus known as Envy decides to infect the arcade it starts a domino effect that will threaten to destory and delete the whole gaming world out of existence., Now before it is too late Black Licorice must rise once more to find the source of virus and the missing Master code to save not only the gaming world but everything he holds dear.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning of the End

_**A/N : At long last I've finished chapter one of this fic.**_

_**Yes It's fairly long but I hope you all enjoy this fic.**_

_**Black Licorice is a OC Character created by **Core Energy LV8._

_**I fell in love with the character after reading **Game Jumping **which I insist you read if you haven't already it's very interesting read.**_

_**And now I see Core useing BL once more in **Beta Termination** which is shapeing up to be a good read as well check it out.**_

_**To hopefully make this fit in with Core's Universe I'm placeing this as an adventure that takes place after Game Jumping but before Beta Termination.**_

_**I'm planning on useing characters from Cores stories to fit in this fic as well and use OC characters of my own.**_

_**I've been planning this fic for a while now so I hope you all enjoy.**_

_**I don't own Wreck-It Ralph or Cores' Character's.**_

* * *

The Game Station began to collapse all around game tunnels were shutting down locking the connection from the games to the station away from each other.

Pillars within the station crumbled cracking slowly at first then stretching high across them shaking the ground as they toppled over vanishing into code.

Walls once standing tall began to shake and crack their sturdy frames unable to withstand the vibrations around them as they collapsed in place., blocking off paths of escape for others.

A wicked red light engulfed everything around like a growing vine stealing essence from everything it touched suckling code from it till it vanished from existence.

All the people who had placed their trust in me were gone now taken away somewhere far and bleak. all who gave me their faith fallen from this wicked Virus which has taken over the cyber world.

Even my sister who I loved dearly has been taken from me., I had watched as her code faded away into nothing helpless to do anything.

And now it's down to this the Game Station has collapsed the void has taken over everything all that is left is myself and the anarchy I have brought to this place.

The ground rumbled as beneath my feet as tremors shook around me sending a cold chill down to my very core., then it started again slowly at first then quickly like a flash of lightning.

Dark green vines with wicked purple colored thorns exploded out from the ground like a screaming hydra hissing and taunting me as they grew taller and taller.

A dark red glow echoed around me as a warm flow of wind flooded over me basking everything that was left standing in it's wicked shadow.

The creature lifted up from the void slowly her dark red eyes narrowing towards me a wicked hiss escaping her black colored lips., or perhaps it wasn't a hiss at all just a horrible laugh.

My gaze lifted slowly as she towered over myself like a mountain., very slowly I looked to my left nothing but void falling to it's doom into a dark abyss and then to my right where fallen pillars laid blocking any path of escape.

Not that I would run but it was just nice to know my options all I was able to do is stand still and wait for what was to come.

" So we meet again huh!? " I yelled out to the massive creature before me my shoulders slumped spirit beaten strength dwindling.

A low pitched hiss was my only reply as I slowly took a more offensive stance in front of the towering monster ready to finish this battle once and for all., a glowing B was on my arm as I glanced upward ready to fight.

" Well I don't have all day!...if you're going to kill me then kill me! " I yelled as I quickly rushed towards the monster., it was then she lifted up her wicked vines much like snake ready to strike.

I pounced forward lunging towards the enemy she was ready slashing at least a dozen thorned vines my way to strike me down., it was at this moment I could see it.

The beginning how it all came to this flashing before my eyes and just as her vines struck me down the end was here., but for a few seconds it was the beginning once more.

* * *

The nearby track was silent not one racer could be seen for miles., in the distance was a small cloud of dust that carried within it a flurry of speed and the scent of burning candy tires.

A single gummie bear poked his head out from a nearby sugar bush as he made sure to gaze in both direction's he seemed to have a odd streak of walking in front of racer's on this stretch of road.

Looking to the left he could see nothing for miles on end nice and clear., tilting his head to the right he squinted to make out the cloud of dust a smile crossing his lips as he knew it was way off he need not worry about it.

With a small huff the gummie jumped out from behind his bush and slowly waddled across the track taking his sweet time., it was here he didn't see a flash of light zoom past him barely knicking his side sending him in a mini whirlwind backwards as he toppled off the road into a ditch with a thud.

I looked back slightly and could see a green gummie bear topple back as he was knock off balance., I sighed aloud knowing this road need some kind of sign now.

My black licorice fedora was tilted down slightly over my eyes as I zoomed ahead on my motorcycle speed was all around me I was quick not just fast but agile too what could I say I had a gift.

But just being a good racer wasn't the only one I had., my eyes slowly traced my arm I was wearing my favorite black licorice jacket it hid my marking.

The mark that labeled me a beta., a power that allowed me to use the power of my game anywhere and though their are more out there like me I try to keep to myself mostly.

My eyes slowly scanned the horizon seeing nothing really out of the ordinary not that I was out looking for trouble I just liked to stretch my legs every now and again, and to be honest who doesn't?

My eyes locked on a sweet sight just then I could see Officer Wynnchel a tall chocolate frosted donut standing with a group of six donut officer's near a large fort made of some white substance.

In a blur of dust I skid over to the scene to see what was up I didn't really have anything else to do at the moment.

" Wynnchel the sweet arm of the law what's going on? " I asked in a lackluster tone as Wynnchel shot me a death glare from behind his shades.

" This doesn't concern you Licorice and don't think I can't see you speeding on the roads after races' I do and I will stop you...one day. " Wynnchel spoke in a low serious tone I guess he was trying to scare me but all I could do was just smirk.

" Sure...officer. " I replied with a pop of my lip as I slowly tilted my bike to the side and tapped Officer Duncan on the back., the round donut turning to face me.

" What's the story here Duncan? " I asked in a serious tone as if I were his chief as he slowly opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off.

" Don't you dare tell him a word Duncan we got enough trouble around here as it is. " Wynnchel snapped as his partner just nodded.

" Yeah sorry Licorice it's on a need to know basis that the leader of the Sour Patch Kids is held up in this jawbreaker fort and we don't know how to get him out. " Duncan spoke in a professional tone as I just smiled.

" Oh by all means that does sound important I'll just leave you guys to catching that sour kid then. " I chuckled aloud as Wynnchel walked behind his partner smacking him across the back of the head hard.

" Oh so you already did know...owwww." Was Duncans' reply as he glared to his partner while I positioned myself in front of the fort.

" Ok so now you know but that sour patch kid has to come out sometime and when he does** BAM!** justice served. " Wynnchel yelled aloud as I rolled my eyes and suddenly sped off towards the fort clutching down hard on my handle bars'.

I narrowed my eyes as I had to plan this just right no one short of Wreck-It Ralph could break a jawbreaker as I came up onto the wall I activated a power up I had collected earlier a Pop Corn Popper.

Tossing what looked like candy corn in front of my bike I drove onto it as a loud explosion could be heard a cloud of dust forming around the fort as I vanished from view.

" Huh?...well I'll be dunked he blew himself up guess he just had..." Duncan began to speak as my bike and I fell high from the sky as I landed perfectly inside the fort blasting myself over the wall.

" Oh wait no he just scaled the wall wow he is smart...Sir may I ask why we just didn't do the same? " Duncan spoke in a dead serious tone as Wynnchel slowly looked to him eyes filled with burning rage hidden by his shades.

" Grrrrr...Officers grab the taffy ropes and scale that..." Wynnchel pointed towards the fort in anger yet before he could even finish his orders the forts drawbridge came crashing down with a large thud.

With a simple kick I pushed the small green sour patch kid out of the fort and onto the ground near the officers all who were smiling except for Wynnchel who just looked like his frosting was glazing.

" See ya!.. guys. " I smirked and sped off down the track once more my work for now done here., vanishing in a cloud of dust.

* * *

" Freeze you sour son of a... " Duncan spoke in a angry tone as he towered over the small patch kid who simply held up a small flower to him it had plucked from the ground.

" Awwww well thank..." Duncan smiled reaching for the flower before the kid grabbed his club held at his side and started to beat him with it.

" Officer down...OFFICER DOWN! " Duncan screamed as the Sour Patch Kid lunged on top of him clubbing away at his round donut frame.

" Grrrrrr...Officer's get that kid then...GET ME BLACK LICORICE! " Wynnchel screamed out in a loud echoing voice.

* * *

I continued on my way down the track as suddenly a large cop car zoomed up behind me my two favorite officers inside looking pretty happy to see me.

" Pull over now! " Wynnchel snapped over the intercom as I slowly looked back to them both and just shrugged.

" Under what doing your job frosty!? " I yelled back to the officers who didn't reply but instead zoomed ahead the bumper of their car smacking into my back wheel slightly as I quickly regained control of my bike.

" Phst you guys want to race fine..." I sighed as I quickly zoomed forward the two of Sugar Rushes finest on my tail skidding across the road like mad men as I just chuckled leading them around a small zig zag of a detour before zooming ahead at full speed.

" Grrrr don't lose that cocky little..." Wynnchel growled as they zoomed ahead with me pushing their car to it's limit before coming to a large gap in the road a river of milk below within the gap flowing wildly.

I just laughed on the other side my bike parked as I waited to see if they would make the next move or not.

" What's wrong guys out of gas? " I yelled over the gap as Duncan looked to his partner worried about what was to come next.

* * *

" Jump. " Wynnchel spoke in a dark serious tone as Duncan just looked to him surprised.

" I can't jump a gap like that! " Duncan replied as his partner sighed aloud and punched Duncan in the side at half force.

" If that kid did it on a cheap bike I know we can make it! " Wynnchel snapped.

" But I'm scared..." Duncan spoke in a sheepish tone before Wynnchel opened the drivers door kicking him out of the seat before speeding off towards the gap.

" Mama...I'm coming home! " Wynnchel spoke under his breath as the car zoomed off the edge of the ridge flying through the air as it only covered a few feet before plunging into the milky waters below with a large splash.

" See you guys later. " I waved bye as I zoomed off into the distance Duncan looking to the side of the large gap as he spotted a large chocolate bridge leading across the gap hidden by taffy vines.

* * *

" Ummmm...sir there seemed to be a bri..." Duncan yelled down the gap as he squinted slightly and just stopped talking as he nodded along.

" Your right, your right not now..." Duncan sighed aloud a bit beaten in spirit.

* * *

I continued down the track as I thought I was making good time if anything I took a sharp turn before sliding out back onto the main track as within the distance I could make out a group of people.

It was Taffy and Candlehead both of the girl's were talking to each other as their kart's were parked side by side on the edge of the road., I slowed my bike to a stop in front of them ready for some small chit-chat.

I was not a fan of either girl since they did treat my sister so badly when I first came here but after a while they grow on you much like this sweet world.

" Well hello ladies what is up? " I asked in a interested tone as Candlehead just giggled with a smile.

" Nothing much BL you keeping out of trouble? " Candlehead asked with a sweet bubbly tone to her voice as her friend suddenly chimed in.

" Or just staying in it? " Taffy tacked her opinion in at the end as I just shrugged slowly.

" What can I say I've just been riding around all day, you know nothing special." I smirked to both girls as Taffy rolled her eyes and placed small hands on her hips.

" Whatever you are always just causing trouble you and that tattoo of yours'." Taffy pouted as she narrowed her hues to me as if trying to read my code.

" I know it's soooo cool. " Candlehead bit her lower lip gently causing her friend to cast her a death glare out of anger.

" I mean...um...I..." Candlehead mumbled as I just shook my head and chuckled speeding off into the distance once more.

" See you around Candlehead! " I yelled back as she just squealed with joy Taffy still glaring before she groaned aloud softly.

I kept my speed high as I flew down a large stretch of track the wind at my back and the power of agility within my code I simply passed over a checkered line on the ground as the leader board lit up suddenly.

The bike fell to the side slightly as I skid to a stop eyes looking up to the board as it granted me first place as I just chuckled aloud a few moments later the other racer's zoomed past the finish line as well.

Gloyd and Rancis had finally decided to join me over the finish line as I just flashed each of them a smirk.

" Long time no see guys., awesome race but I really have to go see my sister see you guys another time. " I smirked as I started up my bike again and zoomed off towards the castle at top speed.

" I...hate that guy..." Rancis spoke as Gloyd just shook his head in a whatever fashion and walked away slowly.

" No seriously how did he beat us both here does that bike fly! " Rancis continued to pout as he followed after his friend.

* * *

Vanellope sighed softly as she gazed out the near by window a sense of unease in her eyes., her brunette hair looked frazzled as if she had been studying something all night yet came up with no answers.

I walked in slowly from the main gate as I could see my sister staring off into space as I just ran a hand to my fedora and tilted it back up., something was wrong but I just didn't know what.

" Hey!...Vanellope what's the matter you look like you've seen a ghost? " I asked as I slowly came up from behind her placing a hand on her shoulder gently.

" Oh hi...no it's ok I mean. " She stammered some as I just tilted my head slightly a bit confused whether she was ok or not.

" C'mon sis you've been here all night come out and enjoy a few race\s I bet you could race circles around Taff..." I tried to cheer her up only to have my sister shake her head in a no answer.

" Licorice!...I think the kingdom is vanishing? " She spoke in a worried tone as she grabbed my arm pulling me towards the window as she pointed to a small patch of open land.

" An empty spot? " I asked no truly confused.

" No you idiot!...in that spot was a candy cane tree now it's gone I wasn't sure at first I had to look everywhere but I found a snap shot of me in front of the window and..." Vanellope began to speak in a flustered but hyped up tone as I shook my head slowly.

" Sis..." I spoke as she just continued to rant on.

" Vanellope! " I snapped in a low tone as she bit down her lower lip gently not scared but as if I just scolded her.

" Look around you the kingdom is still here good as new and as for a candy cane tree they come and go all the time. " I spoke in a reassuring tone as she just nodded slowly.

" I guess you might be right brother. " Vanellope giggled softly a little beaten but other then that perfectly ok.

" Oh course I'm right c'mon lets go find something to do this is relax time..." I chuckled as I lead my sister out of the main throne room and out into the sunny world of Sugar Rush.

* * *

The window facing out towards the field slowly began to flicker in place as the door shut behind the two racer's who left., fading in and out the window suddenly vanished all that was left was a few flashing bits of code before they died out.

It had begun the beginning of the end.

* * *

_**A/N : Well that is chapter one this fic is very fast paced so don't worry the story moves fast and paced.**_

_**I know I write a bit differently from Core but it's the only way I can write but I hope you all enjoy this anyways.**_

_**This will update on Thursday and from there I will try and update as much as possible.**_

_**Ralph will make an appearance in this fic as well as other characters.**_

_**R&R and I hope you all enjoy.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Shut Up And Drive

_**Well here is the update to Black Licorice., a huge race scene in this chapter so be warned lol.**_

_**I was going to have this updated with SRGP but instead decided to update that on Friday., This chapter just became so long and exciteing for me to write I wanted to just post it alone.**_

_**But good news is SRGP will be extra long in it's update so be ready for another Race scene and some good plot twists.**_

_**I kinda thought the community prefers longer chapters to shorter ones.**_

_**I don't Own Wreck-It Ralph, Nor Black Licorice...or Kara Von Schweetz.**_

* * *

" Wow that's a big hill. " Kara Von Schweetz spoke aloud in a small but quirky voice as her eyes slowly gazed down the twists and turns of the track leading down a large mountain made of various candies.

" Yep!...one of the largest track's in Sugar Rush " The Rocky Road " is not for beginners., it was break neck turns and weird swirly roads and don't even get me started on jaw breaker gully. " Vanellope spoke in a excited tone as she clapped her hands together in a excited fashion the other racer's and myself just nodding along.

" Count me out. " Taffy yawned aloud as she leaned up against her kart her blonde bangs showering over her eyes softly.

" What scared? " Vanellope smirked towards her rival who merely just scoffed at her in a whatever fashion.

" I mean really big..." Kara chimed in from the background as she kicked a small pebble off the ridge and watched it fall eyes filled with a sense of awe.

" No I'm never scared your " Highness. " I just have raced down this dumb hill all day long earlier today and to do it again would just bore me. " Taffy yawned aloud in her smug fashion as the other racers just chuckled along.

" Hmmm well none of you have to race down this bad boy if you don't wish to or if you are just too " Bored. " " Vanellope smirked in a coy fashion causing taffy to glare to her feeling very miffed.

" I don't even think my rock hit the bottom yet guys' wow that's just scary. " Kara squeaked aloud in the background again as the everyone got ready for the race.

" Phst I don't have to explain myself again c'mon Candlehead let's go! " Taffy snapped her fingers softly as her friend just sighed aloud.

" But I wanted..." She began to speak but was cut off by the icy cold glare of Taffy who had the look of pure poutiness on her face.

" Ok. " Was all Candlehead could reply in a bitter sweet voice the light atop her head softly growing dimmer.

" I could take this mountain with my eyes closed. " Rancis chuckled in his cocky tone as Gloyd just walked to his kart in silence with his usual confidence.

" What about you kid? " I asked Kara who still had her mind on other things as her wide bright gaze slowly looked up to me a little uneasy.

" Well brother I was thinking of er, cheering from the sidelines this time. " Kara smiled as a soft half hearted giggle escaped her lips slowly.

I just nodded along to her a smirk across my lips as I didn't blame my sister for being a little scared this mountain was for experts only., and even as I looked over the first dip into the wild track below I was uneasy about Vanellope racing also.

But one look on Vanellopes' smiling face I knew she would never back down from this track so I decided to just keep my worries to myself., besides it was great to have her out and about rather then spending all her time in the castle.

As the other's got in place for the race I slowly jumped onto my bike rolling towards the starting line as Gloyd, Vanellope and Rancis taking their places all beside me in one straight line.

" See you at the bottom brother. " Vanellope giggled in a excited fashion as she clutched the wheel of her kart tightly.

" You're mine! " Rancis yelled out towards me as he pointed a single finger my way only to have Vanellope gaze to him pointing at herself.

" Hmmm did you just say I was yours' ? " She spoke in a cute soft tone causing Rancis to blush lightly and turn away quickly embarrassed., I could only chuckle aloud.

My sole attention turning to the race I waited as the old rusted light switch above the starting line beeped aloud switching from red to green., the race of a lifetime had just begun.

* * *

Right as the light switch changed colors all racer's sprung to life flying off the large dip of the starting line and flying down the track at top speeds., I was quick to close the lead as I smirked to myself zooming past Gloyd with ease and flying past my sister.

Rancis though kept on my tail as he switched gears the kart speeding up beside me as I turned my head to see his dark blue eyes cast a glare in my direction., there was no doubt about it he was mad about earlier and wasn't about to let me get away again.

I shrugged it off quickly revving the handlebar as I sped forward towards a large curve in the road tilting my bike back I kept the lead by turning in the inside of the track., Rancis decided to take the outside to keep more control his kart smashing the side railing as he took the curve.

* * *

Vanellope smirked as her kart flew off a nearby bump in the road catching quite a bit of air while Gloyd sped up to her side his sole focus on the road as both racers came up to a part of the road filled with potholes.

Both swerved side to side trying to miss as many holes as they could Gloyd deciding to slow down his momentum as he hugged the railing sparks flashing forward like lightning bolts., Vanellope just made cute jumbled noises as her kart bounced along the holes missing very few.

" Th...i..i..i..ssss...i...sss...aw...we...someeee ! " Vanellope squealed aloud her kart bouncing along towards the end of the stretch Gloyd gazing to her from the side merely sighing aloud.

* * *

My bike skid on its' side as I tilted far back almost falling off my wheels in a epic wipeout as I barely made a sharp pinhead turn on the road., eyes gazing about for some kind of power up yet none where to be found on this wild track.

Looking ahead I could see a large stack of giant jawbreakers pled up on the edge of a large hill facing the track like boulders just waiting to crush anyone who stood before them.

" Hey!...Black Licorice bye! " Rancis chuckled aloud as he flung off a nearby ramp and landed right behind me as a large launcher slowly pushed out of the hood of his kart.

A " Cherry Bomb Blaster" I thought as Rancis opened fire at me all I could do was swerve back and forth side to side as small Cherry Bombs landed around me exploding as he shot them from his cannon.

" Oh c'mon of all the people to find a power up..." I growled under my teeth as I quickly dodged a incoming bomb barely missing it before I could hear the sound of clicking.

I sighed aloud knowing he was out of ammo and at first surprised that the jawbreakers didn't fall down the hill after us., but within a few seconds I could hear a rumbling that made my heart sink.

* * *

Vanellope smirked as Gloyd smashed into the side of her kart with a loud bang both racers had taken a secret path through a tunnel leading inside the mountain., which was very narrow so both of them kept ramming into one another trying to cripple their opponent.

Gloyd huffed aloud his pumpkin hat tilting over his eyes darkly as he made a sharp turn right into Vanellopes' kart catching her off guard as she felt her kart scraping across the wall roughly pieces of the kart flying off into the background.

Trying to keep her cool she kept her kart steady even as her damage meter climbed her light brown eyes lighting up as she could make out a fork in the track ahead., with no time to lose she quickly turned right zooming down a path leading back outside the mountain as Gloyd was forced left deeper inside.

She could only sigh aloud in relief as she spotted a power up and snatched it as it contained a " Special" inside knowing she could use that later for her own gain., yet looking off to her side as she came up to a large stretch she saw something unexpected on the ridge below her.

Giant jawbreaker boulders smashed down the track at extreme speeds smashing everything in their path leaving a trail of destruction behind them as both Black Licorice and Rancis sped ahead of the boulders barely dodging a painful end.

" Brother!...you're being chased by Giant Jawbreakers! " Vanellope yelled aloud as her brother just looked to her in a " You Little Brat " fashion.

* * *

" No!...Really?! " I yelled aloud back to my sister who just giggled and sped off down the stretch of her track on the ridge above us while the ground rumbled from the quake of the giant boulders of death behind us.

" I'm going to die...I'm going to die...I'm going to die..." Rancis yelled aloud nervously as he kept up in speed directly at my side as we both grinded a quick sharp curve bashing the railing right off its edge.

" We will never..." I was cut off as a jawbreaker smashed into both our backsides causing us both to swerve and spin out of control twirling around and around., as jawbreakers bounced around us and smashing into the side of us painfully.

I could hear a loud scream from Rancis as we both regained our footing but now in the middle of a stampede of hard candy both our vehicles side by side., I had to come up with a plan quick or face a " Game Over ".

" We need to get out of this stampede if we are going to survive this! " I yelled as Rancis looked to me worriedly.

" Can't you use that tattoo to transport us to safety! " Rancis yelped as he reached over to my arm grabbing it roughly and flailing it up and down wildly., only to have me push him off myself and slap him across his face with a loud pop.

" Dude get a hold of yourself..." I grunted as a large jawbreaker was closing in on both of us within the next few seconds ready to flatten us into pancakes., the ground rumbling louder and louder.

" We have to jump off the railing ! " I screamed as Rancis looked at me in a dead serious tone.

" What!...no! " He yelled back.

" Yes! " I snapped.

" No! " Was the shrill reply I was given as I reached over grabbing his arm and pulling him towards me before I then slung us both to the side a closing gap between two rolling jawbreaker boulders' shutting fast just as we both smashed through the railing hard.

" YES! " I screamed aloud in excitement as both Rancis and I flew off into the cloud filled depths below our fate at that moment uncertain., Both of our screams filling the air around the mountain in large bellowing echoes.

* * *

Vanellope rushed across the upper ridge before spotting a hidden tunnel behind a group of bushes smashing through them at top speeds she made her way deeper into the narrow tunnel., having to lower her head near the windshield to keep her focus and make split second twists and turns.

After a few moments of close call's and break neck curves through the dark bleak tunnel she flew out of the darkness back into the main tunnel leading towards the halfway point of the mountain with a loud thud.

A excited smile forming across her lips sweetly as she had a feeling she might be in first in this race only to have her celebration cut short as Gloyd zoomed up behind her quickly.

" Don't you ever give up Gloyd?! " Vanellope yelled back to her comrade and foe at the moment while she noticed through her side door mirror Gloyd preparing to activate a special.

" No I don't your majesty! " Gloyd smirked as he activated a special attack the hood of his vehicle opening up as a small Jack-o-Lantern bomb shot forward from its' hatches and latched onto the back of her kart.

With a small gasp Vanellope could hear the sticky bomb ringing louder and louder preparing to detonate as her mind raced for a way out of this situation., as Gloyd smiled to himself from behind her he couldn't have expected what happened.

Vanellope slammed on the brakes as Gloyd tried to skid to a stop smashing into the back of her kart hard and began to rush through it as the kart and driver glitched out of focus causing him to go directly through them suddenly.

After a small daze out he looked down on his hood the sticky bomb had latched onto his own kart when he smashed into the back of Vanellopes., eyes widening he watched while the bomb stopped flashing abruptly.

Thinking quick Gloyd bailed out of his kart and into a small side opening in the tunnel as his kart exploded in a flurry of fire and burnt candy flying all around Vanellope as she sped ahead to claim her victory.

Within seconds Vanellope shot out of the tunnel and skid to a stop as fire slowly wafted out behind her from the explosion in the tunnel echoing around her., with a smile she decided to continue on parked near the railing when suddenly she heard screaming.

Gazing upward she could make out Rancis and her brother falling towards her at a slant their kart and bike flinging behind them as Vanellope just sighed aloud.

" Should've saved my special..." Was all she could say before both boys smacked into her knocking her past the railing and off the halfway point of the mountain., all three free falling to the depths below.

Rancis could only scream as they rushed past clouds and the force of the wind like a blur the twirling track flying past them., a large explosion could be heard behind them as Vanellopes' kart smashed into Rancis' both kart's going up in a large bang and gust of fire.

Yet as Rancis screamed Vanellope could only squeal aloud in joy and excitement her hair flying back as she gazed down to the bottom of the mountain off in the distance heart racing and eyes shining as bright as the sun.

" AWESOME!...THIS IS SOOO AWESOME! " Vanellope screamed at the top of her lungs the adrenaline of the race totally taking over her.

* * *

I looked on in horror and disbelief as we plunged downward towards our end and here was my sister just squealing away in excitement., my eyes filled with worry as my fedora flung off into the air above.

I watched Rancis scream for his life a part of me knowing I should be doing the same but I instead decided I needed to keep my cool if we were going to survive this., I gazed up at the explosion above when the karts' collided and gasped at what I witnessed.

My bike flew through the flames plummeting towards us as I knew we had only one chance at this I grabbed my sister hard by her wrist as I pulled her into me she quickly flew closer and grabbed onto my shoulders tightly.

I reached out as my bike began to fall closer and closer barely able to latch onto the handlebar with my hand and felt as I was pushed down with it., before we could fall to fast I reached my spare hand forward fingers barely grabbing hold of Rancis.

With a strong willed pull I slung him into the back of my bike as he hugged onto Vanellope from behind for dear life all three of us plummeting faster and faster to the bottom.

With quick thinking I started back up my bike and thrusted down the throttle pushing the bike downward faster the wheels just barely making contact with the side of the mountain., I pulled up with everything I had straightening up the bike as we began to ride down the side of the mountain at blinding speeds.

I didn't dare slam on the brakes out of fear of crashing us I watched the world fly by in a blur of light the wheels of my bike burning hotter and hotter as a large black streak burned into the side of the mountain like a scar.

I gritted my teeth hands aching as my body trembled trying to keep the bike steady I could smell the tires burning when before I knew it we were riding on our rims sparking down the mountain like a shooting star.

Vanellope yelled in excitement as Rancis begged for mercy a small part of my code thought this ride from the dark side would never end when suddenly the ground started to curve as we flew forward at top speed the bike smashing back onto the track with a loud thud.

We skid and scrapped wildly down the track swerving as I was starting to lose control the bike tilting as I gave it my all pulling up once more and straightening the bike up perfectly.

The bike started to slow down the wind around us gently came to a halt as the flashing blurs of color came back into focus my bike sparking very softly skid across the finish line just barely before coming to a complete stop.

The wheels were destroyed gone from my bike the rims from both front and back had completely vanished as he three sat in silence on a bike with only smoking nubs on the ground in pure shock and awe.

Rancis quivering let go of Vanellope before simply falling over to his side hitting the ground with a dull thud., I just sat there in silence heart racing and thumping loudly as if it were going to explode from my chest.

" WHOOO!...Let's do that again! " Vanellope screamed with joy her hair completely wind blown back like a mad woman as she shook my shoulder side to side roughly.

Rancis slowly climbed to his feet shivering from head to toe blue eyes looking to his princess as if she had lost it.

" WHOOO! " Vanellope squealed and held out her small fist to me as if I were going to back her up.

" You have problem's sis. " I spoke finally slowly getting off my bike legs wobbling slightly as if they were made of jelly.

" Whoo?...Oh c'mon that was awesome...awesome. " Was all Vanellope could say as she crossed her arms across her chest softly in a cute pout.

* * *

" How did you beat us down here? " Taffy asked her kart slowly driving towards us with Gloyd holding onto the side of it eyes filled with a silent rage.

" You don't want to know. " I sighed aloud pointing to my totaled bike off in the corner., Kara riding with Candlehead came to a stop next to Taffy as she put her kart in park.

" You have to admit though that race was perfect!...we should all make a date out of it to race down the expert tracks' at least once a week. " Vanellope giggled along with a smile on her face never fading away.

Yet before I could even say a thing I got cut off by Rancis who pushed ahead of me smirking to Vanellope the fear gone from his eyes filled with his brand of suave confidence he tries to carry around with himself.

" Count me in for that date. " He smirked as Vanellope just smiled to him a soft giggle escaping her lips gently as she nodded along happy.

As everyone began to talk amongst themselves I sat down on a stump from a candy cane tree that once stood tall in the forest to rest my feet., Looking over to the mountain I merely shook my head glad we made it out without serious damage.

Then it happened the mountain suddenly started to crack up and down the sides of its massive ridges the whole mountain started to collapse., a loud thundering boom caught every ones' attention while they watched in horror.

The tip caved inward as if an implosion took place while the sides cracked and crumbled away large pieces of hard candy falling to the earth below., I narrowed my eyes watching as it toppled and slide in and out of place.

Then in a sudden flash of light a large explosion could be heard echoing for miles around as we all shielded our eyes from the bright light., when it faded away it was gone.

The mountain we had just raced on was nowhere to be seen just a large chunk of smoking burnt ground for miles upon miles., vanished like the light in darkness nowhere to be seen.

" What's going on?..." Taffy asked in a worried tone as she slowly got back into her kart ready to take off again.

Vanellope merely gazed down the same worry that had haunted her earlier returning to her brightly colored eyes., slowly I clutched my fists something was happening.

And what ever it was it now had to deal with me.

* * *

_**R&R did I not say this would be fast paced?**_

_**Well the next chapter is pretty long and more story lined based but get ready for some Game Jumping!**_

_**Update will most likely be on Monday.**_

_**As for Letting The Days Go By will be updated on Sunday.**_

_**If you have not checked out Black Licorices other adventures do so by visiting Cores profile.**_

_**Not only that check out Agent BM's**__ Wreck it salvation **it is an interesting read.**_

_Another Day, another Wreckin'** »by **_**Debus. is also a good fic I suggest you check out.**

**Thank you all again bye.**


	3. Chapter 3 It Begins

_**A/N: Sorry for the short update but I'm working on a long chapter for SRGP.**_

_**I don't own BL or Wreck It Ralph or Mario etc.**_

* * *

" I knew it!..the kingdom is vanishing! " Vanellope sighed aloud in a frightened tone as she sat atop her throne back in the castle hair still frazzled out.

" Ok so maybe something is up but don't worry I'm going to get to the bottom of it. " I sighed allowed as my sister shot me a whatever look.

" Phst every since you got here it's always end of the world this., Or got to save the masses that." Vanellope shook her head softly side to side though she tried to joke around she had a tremble in her voice.

" What are you worried about me? " I stopped looking to my sister who just flaunted her hand towards me softly.

" No..." She trailed off gazing off to the side eyes growing dimmer.

" Its' just you can't always save the world brother., there will always be something bigger and Bader just waiting in the winds and..." Vanellope started to rant her small voice trembling even more as I just rolled my eyes not wanting to listen to it.

" What you think I can't handle myself? " I asked in a serious tone.

" No you can handle yourself..." She spoke in a soft tone.

" What do you think I'm just trying to act like some kind of jerk and just rush into trouble? " I glared as I shook my head feeling anger creep into my code slowly.

" No..." She trembled more.

" Then what? " I asked in a stern voice.

" ...I. " She tried to speak to find the perfect words.

" What! " I yelled my voice echoing throughout the empty hallway filled with a sense of annoyance and anger.

" And I don't want to be there when you finally come across something even you can't handle! " Vanellope snapped back her voice in a worried tone eyes filling with mist as she looked away.

I looked down thinking I was acting like a total idiot just now., yelling at my little sister for no good reason and trying to rush out of here quickly.

" Sis you know I'll be ok there is nothing I can't handle. " I spoke in a reassuring tone trying to calm my little sister from this worried fit she was having.

" I know but I've been having these weird dreams' lately., I can see a red light followed by dark glowing red eyes..." She trailed off as I slowly wrapped my arms around her slender shoulders giving her a small hug.

" Trust me I promise you I will be ok., First off we have to check the main programing for all we know it's a simple fix. " I chuckled trying to lighten the mood as my sister nodded along taking my hand gently and leading me towards the hidden hall.

* * *

Walking across the hallway we came to the large metal door locked tightly hiding the code of the game deep within it's protective walls., like a lone guardian never sleeping always watching.

I waited as Vanellope pressed in the password hearing a large click I watched as the door slowly crept open., wider it spread as I peeked inside seeing nothing but empty space for what seemed like infinity.

Almost entranced by its' vast emptiness and large open vortex I slowly stepped forward into the empty dark abyss only to have my sister grab me by my shoulder and pull me back.

" Whoa!...careful you need to be tied in if you are going inside you don't want to be sucked into the abyss of the code. " My sister just giggled halfheartedly as she grabbed a piece of licorice rope and tied it around my waist and then her own.

After tying down the rope to a large pillar in the edge of the hall we both floated on inside the vast empty room., filled with so many different pieces of code I had no idea where we should start.

Information on the games' character's , tracks' and other things floated around in the darkness as I slowly drifted about keeping an eye out for anything odd or out of place.

" Omigod..." Vanellope gasped aloud as she pointed off into the distance to a large red hole sparking wildly in the middle of the room.

" What is it? " I asked unsure what to think about this large hole in the system red sparks flashed about as if it were threatening to turn into a wildfire.

" The Master Code is missing it's gone! " Vanellope squealed about as she swam quickly off towards the main door leaving me alone., I gazed towards the giant gap in the room something was up and I was going to find out what.

* * *

The Master Code is a group of data that holds' everything together like glue it is the main passage way for everything in a game., without it then data starts to vanish without anything to process it and send it out it will crash then die.

Vanellope had told me everything she could about this missing code and from the sounds of it that things were going to get very bad very soon without it.

" But how did this code even get stolen? " I asked eyes gazing to my little sister who just shrugged softly.

" I don't know I'm the only one with the password it would be impossible for anyone to even break into the vault. " She spoke in a quivering voice unsure what was happening or going to happen.

" Don't worry then just tell everyone to leave Sugar Rush and head to the Game Central Station..." I was quickly cut off by my sister who shook her head side to side softly.

" No brother without the code everything about this game will soon be deleted no matter where we go if our data is destroyed so are we. " Vanellope spoke in a low soft tone as I just stood there in silence no words coming to mind., what was I to do?

* * *

Darkness was all around underneath the Mushroom Kingdom in the game of Super Mario Bros., down below the pipes was vast emptiness as something had begun to burrow away at the code of the game.

Suddenly a dark green vine exploded worth from the ground shaking the underworld to its core a single small Piranha Plant gazed about in awe from its' surroundings.

Slithering around in the dirt like a snake the small plant searched around for anything it could feed upon a small goomba waddled closer and closer towards it not noticing its presence.

Beside the goomba a low level koopa walked along keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary.

" I told the King we needed more Troopa Koopas in the tunnel's and he told me that I don't need back up I should just be more proficient with my job. " The koopa spoke in a annoyed tone the goomba just tsking aloud.

" Just like the king to not give us any lean way if it wasn't for us he wouldn't even stand a chance against Mario. " The goomba spoke in a matter of factly tone.

" Yeah!...Wait if that was true then why does Mario always beat us? " The koopa asked as the goomba just blinked and sighed aloud.

" Well..I...Um..." He mumbled aloud not really knowing how to answer that question.

As the two just talked aloud about their own problem's they didn't notice the small plant slither over to them growling softly in a small un-threatening tone looking up to both lips pursed tightly.

" Phst...I hate these plant's they grow like a fungus. " The koopa snapped as he kicked the small plant away from his feet with a dull thud.

" I know they just slither around and annoy everyone..." The goomba sighed as he walked forward pouncing across gently as he landed atop the small plant crushing it with ease.

Both laughed aloud a soft hiss escaping from the plant as it was crushed underneath the lackeys feet., yet only seconds after the plants' demise a loud rumbling could be heard throughout the tunnel.

Suddenly a explosion could be heard as the ground parted as if it were made of butter slicing open as dozens upon dozens of vines poured out into the open., each lined with razor sharp thorns capable of cutting through anything.

A large shadow towered over both small cronies as they stopped dead in their tracks' unsure what to do they could only watch as the vines slithered around them blocking off any path to retreat from.\

Dark glowing red eyes stared down to them as smoke escaped from underneath the ground shrouding the large creature from view.

Both small creatures tried to scream out in terror only to be struck down within seconds vines ripping them to shreds with ease the massive creature ready to feast upon their code.

* * *

The Mushroom Kingdom above was silent as business continued on as usual for the inhabitants of the game., slowly wicked green vines started to pour out of the many green pipes littering the kingdom starting to spread around on the high ground.

It would only be a matter of time before a storm would threaten to overtake the large kingdom and destroy everything and anyone who stood in its' way.

* * *

_**Sorry again for the short update next chapter will be longer.**_


End file.
